sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kanna Ishitobi
Kanna Ishitobi an alumnae of Asakumi Girls' High School and a protagonist of Shinohayu Dawn of Age. Appearance Kanna has medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. In high school she wears the standard Asakumi Girls' uniform. Personality She is a tsundere, a perfectionist, and loves to win. Before meeting Hayari, Kanna said that the person she hated most was herself. This was because nothing challenged her and left her unfulfilled. Playing Style / Abilities During the 11th Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament Kanna favored winning quickly by calling multiple times in a similar style to Ako Atarashi; however, unlike Ako, her hands typically scored much higher. The year prior to, however, it was revealed that Kanna had yet to perfect playing mahjong, as she did not see that her hand also contained the ittsu yaku, lowering its value from 8,000 pts to 3,900 pts. Nevertheless, she still overtook the leader despite having less than a month of experience. Plot Defeat Arc After school, we see Kanna coming home to an empty house. She then has her friends over and they play many games with Kanna defeating time after time. A flash forward reveals Kanna constantly winning at everything she does. When she defeats some boys at dodgeball, she immediately leaves and climbs a tree. Kanna wonders to herself why she has been feeling so unfulfilled as of late before hearing some students talk about a mahjong tournament coming up. Later that night, she fixes herself some dinner and looks up the rules for mahjong. One month later she enters the 10th annual children's tournament. Kanna proceeds to win her first match against more experienced players. She then wins enough to make it to the finals and was stunned to learn that another fourth year student had made there. Before the match, she decides that the girl making it there was some sort of fluke. When Hayari defeats her soundly, Kanna is in disbelief. She then walks towards her friends after the match and when they try to cheer her up, she snaps at them and runs off crying. She is then shown at her house; crying into her pillow. After crying for a little while, she ultimately resolves herself to defeating Hayari and recruits some of her friends, bluntly telling them that they are only her sparring partners. After losing to Kyouka, she flies into a rage and declares that Kyouka only won because mahjong is a game of chance. She calms down and considers going back, but overhears her friends talking about how she has become arrogant and obsessed with competition. She goes home, eats dinner alone and visits a website to look up how to apologize. Kanna goes back the next day and tries to apologize, but no one is in the multi-purpose room. Kyouka approaches and invites Kanna to come to her house, but Kanna refuses. Kanna's friends return to the multi-purpose room the day after to apologize for ditching her the day before. Kanna starts to apologize, but then asks her friends to play with her in spite of her not liking the game. She still feels unfulfilled until Shino comes in and says she likes mahjong, flabbergasting her. Introduction Arc She is first seen in the multipurpose room playing mahjong. After Shino Shiratsuki asks to play, Kanna refuses her and says that it bugs her that Shino likes mahjong. She then says that she plays mahjong for the challenge and to beat Hayari Mizuhara in the Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament because she lost to her the last time. The next day, she notices Shino running in halls outside the multipurpose room and wonders if she has given up already. Later that night, Hayari was interviewed on tv and Kanna quickly turns it off. She then says that Hayari won't ever smile again when she is through with her. Children's Tournament Arc Upon arriving at the tournament hall, Kanna greets Shino and asks if she is there to cheer her on. When she says that she is there to play, Kanna says that she is the enemy and notices that Shino is sweating a lot. She was beginning to worry when Shino falls and is then caught by Hayari. Kanna then yells her name but is quickly surrounded by adoring fans. With this frustrating her, she grabs Shino and walks off. She then finds a secluded spot and says that she is going to kick her butt before returning to worrying about Shino. Shino then says that she wants to play Hayari and Kanna tells her that she has to beat her not play with her. Before getting assigned to their playing halls, Shino wishes Kanna good luck. After Shino's victory, Kanna is the first to congratulate her. She then says that mahjong isn't the fun part and that it is winning that is fun. Shino then says that its fun regardless and Kana then says that she will make it no fun for her when they play. When she makes it to the finals, she is surprised to see Shino has made it as well. During the game, Kanna is irate that Hayari won the first hand of the game and goes on the attack. After two quick pons, she wins with a tsumo. She then looks at Shino and wonders why she's smiling even while losing. She then says she can't stand her and after Hayari wins again, says that she can't stand her either. Kanna then wins again and is in the lead until Hayari wins off of her. Later she holds the lead again and decides to taunt Shino who is in fourth. But after Shino tells her that she's having a lot of fun, Kanna smiles and is noticed by Hayari. She quickly tells her that they are just classmates and not friends. When the game ends, Kanna finishes second and says the game wasn't boring. Back in school she is informed that one of the mahjong players can't come. Kyouka mentions Shino and Kanna blushes and said that she almost forgot about her. While meeting Shino, Kyouka asks if they had become friends but Kanna denies this. She then invites Shino to the multipurpose room and along the way, apologizes for the way she treated her. She then says that their goal is to take down Hayari and win the national tournament and that Shino was now a part of that. During one of their matches, she is won off of by Himari Kanazawa and Kanna tells her how good that hand was. On a hot day, Rena Mototsune asks if they could go to her house that evening and Kanna says yes. However before they left, she apologizes to the other girls for how she had acted previously and says she'll get them all a drink. She then walks home with the other girls and thinks to herself that there isn't anything missing from her life. Later while walking home from school, Shino says "lets go to the nationals" and Kanna then tells her that they are definitely going to go. Idol Arc When Kyouka asks why she isn't wearing a yukata to the festival, Kanna says that she is too old. However, she is then shown borrowing a yukata along with Shino. She is then seen enjoying the food at the festival until Rena points out a sign for Hayari's concert. When Kanna complains, Hayari pops out of nowhere and wonders if they came to see her. She then immediately berates Hayari until she is dragged away by her friends. In spite of that, she was shown to enjoy the concert and even bought some of Hayari's merchandise. After visiting Shino's house, she asks which was her father and says that being in a band is no big deal. When Rena then suggests that they go to the beach, Kanna says that she's been practicing her swimming and was excited when they arrived. Category:Characters Category:Asakumi Girls' High School Category:Yumachi Elementary